deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero VS Human Torch
Sub-Zero vs Human Torch is a what-if? Episode of Death Battle written by EnnardTrap1987. Description Battle of Fire and Ice, Which hero will make it out on top? Interlude Wiz: Elements. An interesting topic to humans and all alike. Boomstick: There are elements like Wind, Earth, Water. But the ones that stand out are Fire and Ice, one of the biggest rivalry of all time. And with one of those powers comes Sub-Zero, The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Wiz: And The Human Torch, the inferno member of the Fantastic 4. Boomstick: He was Wiz and i’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Sub-Zero Wiz: Before the first Mortal Kombat tournament, there was one man with cryomancy, This guy is Bi-Han who was the former Sub-Zero and the brother of Kuai Liang, the current Sub-Zero. Unfortunately Bi-Han was framed by Quan Chi and made Hanzo Hasashi aka Scorpion to believe he was the one who killed his family and clan along with other Lin Kuei warriours on his side, That's when Scorpion killed him, After those events there came a new Sub-Zero who was Kuai Liang who is still alive to this day to avenge his fallen brother. Boomstick: During his time as Sub-Zero, he became Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei after the deceased former grandmaster, He mastered several martial arts and even went toe to toe with Scorpion and defeated him which is something his brother couldn't do, That's what i call a successor. Wiz: However after that fight, he was unfortunately taken away by cyborgs who arrived to turn him into one of them like they did with Sektor and Cyrax, However as a cyborg he fought Kabal and was defeated, Not only that he was taken by his friend Smoke who was saved by Raiden and Johnny Cage from being a Cyborg. Boomstick: So if they were able to save smoke....WHY COULDN'T THEY SAVE SUBBY??? however Sub-Zero started to remember everything unlike Sektor and Cyrax who seemed to not remember anything as cyborgs. In fact that was when Sub-Zero betrayed and fought Sektor and defeated him just like that, He then teamed up with Earthrealm again reuniting with Smoke, and even met with his bro who isn't Sub-Zero anymore and is now Noob Saibot who is basically another wraith of the Netherrealm like Scorpion but seemingly still acts like a Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero defeated him and then Motherfucking Nightwolf showed up and kicked Noob into the soulnado. Wiz: But unfortunately after that when he reunited with the others, He along with many were murdered by Sindel who had Shang Tsung's soul inside of her, He was killed by an uppercut. Boomstick: Really? an uppercut of all things. Lame, However it seemed to have malfunctioned his cybernetic body or something. But that isn't really important, After Nightwolf's sacrifice, Raiden wen't to the Netherrealm to meet Quan Chi just to see Scorpion and defeated him. Buuuut after that Quan Chi appeared and made Raiden fight revenants of deceased characters. One of them being Sub-Zero who he actually didn't fight, Instead he just wen't to meet Liu Kang and accidentally killed him. Wiz: But now Kuai Liang is no longer a Cyborg or Revenant after the events of Mortal Kombat X and now united with Scorpion and the Shirai Ryu after Scorpion learned the truth. Boomstick: That was the story of Sub-Zero..So far, Now Sub-Zero being a cryomancer of course has cryomancy and can create weapons out of ice, Along with that, he can freeze his opponents and even create a clone that can freeze anyone if they touch it, Sub-Zero can even change the weather and can change the temperature of his ice powers, It's really freakin cool that he can make cryomancy so unique. Wiz: Sub-Zero is so strong, being able to shatter titanium with a single chop, Sure most Mortal Kombat kombatants can do that but think about it, He is also capible with easily ripping out spines with his bare hands which requires 1 million Newtons/102 tons of lifting force to do so. Sub-Zero is also super fast, especially with his reaction speed which he was able to dodge two lasers from Kano's eye and heart cybernetic implants. Those lasers move at mach 879655.5 speed. He is also cabable with keeping up with Scorpion who is always seen being able to dodge Raiden's lightning. Literally, Which lightning moves about 1/3 times the speed of light. Boomstick: Holy Shit, Really??? Wiz: Yep. That is not all, he has shown a lot of impressive feats like collapsing an entire large building after turning it to ice and breaking it, Also survived a deadly spell from Quan Chi that blew him up, leaving only his vital organs. Which is crazy since humans can die from those stuff often. He also was able to deactivate Sektor and many other Cyber initiative which ended them all. Boomstick: Heck, he even tore one in half which shows how strong he is, If he was able to lift up a cyborg which would likely weigh the same as robots which they weigh at 330 pounds, then this guy is super strong. Wiz: Sub-Zero is so smart that he trained and teached an entire group of volunteers to become trained assassins, And even bested Ermac who is a combination of many souls, Aswell as accessing Sektor's database. Overall Sub-Zero is one Cryomancer you don't wan't to mess with, And definitely a top tier combatant in Mortal Kombat tournaments. Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Human Torch Wiz: Before he was a member of the Fantastic 4, Johnny Storm along with his Sister Susan Storm lived uneventfully on Long Island untill their mother Mary Storm died in an automobile accident. Their father, Franklin Storm who was a doctor failed to save her from death. Despondent, Franklin descended into booze and gambling, eventually winding up in a penitentiary for murder. Which after that the children wen't to live with with their aunt Marygay, Growing up in suburban Glenville, Johnny was drawn to automobiles even though his mother died from one of them Boomstick: Heck, he even became a mechanic at a young age, When he was in his teen years, he rescued one of his friends from a burning building, That's nice but Johnny was no stranger to adventure Johnny was nearly chosen as the human host of the demonic Zarathos and was attacked by the legendary St. Germaine, who sought the power for himself. He even escaped Zarathos' lure with the help of archaeologist Max Parrish, the uncle of Cammy Brandeis, on whom Johnny had a bit of a crush for some reason. Wiz: Following his sister is when he met Reed Richards and Ben Grimm who would then join them on an unauthorized space flight. Riddled with cosmic radiation, he was granted the power we all know and love today, his flame on power. Speaking of which we need to see his powers, strength, speed, skills etc. Boomstick: Human Torch has pyrokinesis which I was expecting. Then again it’s obvious since it’s coming from someone who uses fire powers, he can even create objects out of fire, can drain the heat out of someone, and He can fly. Human Torch is so fast that he was able to catch up to the Silver Surfer. Wow, you know how fast silver surfer is? Wiz: Human Torch was also able to survive a fall from space to a desert, However he was using his flight power to do it. He also was able to defeat Doctor Doom with help and even gaining every member of the Fantastic 4’s powers and defeated Doom. Boomstick: We also forgot to mention that The Human Torch is actually the second most powerful member of the Fantastic 4 and even matches the Thing. So overall Johnny Storm is fast and furious and would burn anyone with his heat I guess..Now one thing, Would he match people with his cockiness? Wiz: Really Boomstick..Just REALLY? Human Torch: Flame on! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Lin Kuei Temple, 8AM) An ice statue is formed, it then exploded revealing Sub-Zero. He was about to enter the temple untill he heard a noise. He turned around and saw nothing, yet he walked towards the noise. He heard the sound of flames near him, Behind him actually as he felt someone landing behind him. He turned around to see a fiery man. This is Johnny Storm better known as the Human Torch Sub-Zero: Who are you? Human Torch: Me, Ha. Please i'm Johnny Storm. I'm suprised that you don't know me. Sub-Zero: Flames i see from you already remind me of someone named Scorpion. Human Torch: Shut up. Sub-Zero: I'll shut you up now. Fight Sub-Zero began to run at Johnny, However he grabbed Sub-Zero after flying right at him and flew away from the temple, While in mid-air Johnny started to punch Sub-Zero left right and center, then pushed him away. Sub-Zero did a backflip in mid-air and shot out shoriuken's created from his cryomancy, Johnny dodged them all and created a fire ball and shot it at Sub-Zero, Before the fireball hit him Sub-Zero was fast enough to react and shot out his ice ball, Freezing the fireball. Johnny then flew down and grabbed Sub-Zero, Knocking him into the ground, He then lift him up with one hand and tried to punch him, Sub-Zero grabbed his hand before he could do it and punched him in the face with his left hand, Sub-Zero then pushed him away in the center and tackled him with his slide, Lauching Johnny in mid-air. While in mid-air was froze by Sub-Zero's ice ball. However due to how hot his fire is, The ice melted exposing johnny. He then flew to the sky and then acted like he was trying to escape, But then came behind Sub-Zero and punched him in the gut when he turned around. Sub-Zero: He is a worthy kombatant. However i've seen a thew people like him before. Human Torch: Loser, you can't beat me. Sub-Zero then created stairs with his ice powers reaching up to Johnny, Johnny then started to melt the ice. While doing so, he wasn't paying attention and then noticed a fist meeting the center of his face. Knocking Johnny, and he fell from mid-air. Sub-Zero noticed the ladder melting and decided to jump down. When he was falling, he was reaching to Human Torch who was struggling to use his flame on power. Sub-Zero stomped his back with two feet. They both fell, But Sub-Zero was able to freeze himself and Johnny was able to fly to safety. When the frozen statue of Sub-Zero shattered on the ground, Johnny didn't see any blood what so ever. However shrugged it off and wen't to investigate. Human Torch: I think he is...Dead? Johnny felt his feet getting frozen and noticed that someone was freezing his feet Human Torch: Flame On! The ice started to melt and then he was freed, He then turned around and was punched in the face by Sub-Zero again, He then created a sword out of ice and started to cut Johnny, Only his leg and arm was cut. Johnny responds with a combo of punches and kicks that he chained together and started to beat down Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: I'm still impressed by you're skills. Human Torch: Yeah, they are better than you'res. Sub-Zero: But that isn't enough to save you. Sub-Zero then started to charge up his ice ball, when doing so started to fight off johnny using his kicks, He hit him left and right, Johnny did punch him in the gut several times but Sub-Zero didn't stop holding his ice ball, He really wanted to complete his power. Johnny then grabbed him by the face and flew away with him, dropping him near an ocean. Sub-Zero used his ice ball and froze the sky which somehow changed the weather from summer to winter. Sub-Zero then turned around while falling facing the water and froze it. Saving him. Sub-Zero: I must use a different strategy. ''' Sub-Zero created a sword and started to wait for Johnny to lunge at him, When doing so Johnny's arm was cut again by Sub-Zero's sword. Johnny fell to the frozen floor on his stomach. He then got back up and tried to drain down Sub-Zero's heat. It did nothing to him since the cold dosen't harm him. Johnny then burn't the floor melting the ice. However Sub-Zero built a platform and escaped from falling into the water. Johnny realised this and wen't right at Sub-Zero hoping it would defeat him. Sub-Zero then used his Ice Clone which caught Johnny. Sub-Zero grabbed Johnny and tossed him several blocks. He then ran at Johnny who got back up and wen't for hand to hand combat. Many of their fists collided but Sub-Zero gained the upperhand and started punching Johnny in the face three times and then almost punched him the fourth time but had his hand burn't when Johnny wen't on fire. Johnny then punched Sub-Zero in the back and then kicked him in the face after Sub-Zero turned around. '''Sub-Zero: *Cough Cough* This is where you fall warriour. Sub-Zero then froze himself making him indestructible. He walked to Johnny while Johnny ran and started to jab him in the upper torso. However Sub-Zero tanked all of it and started to punch him left and right in the face. Then grabbed his neck and lifted him up and punched him in the nose, Breaking it. Human Torch: Ouch. Ouch. Holy shit. Sub-Zero once again walked to him. He then walked behind him and kicked him in the back, Knocking him to the floor. Johnny then turned around and shot out fire from his hands burning him, Sub-Zero then changed the temperture of his ice which he put out the fire. Sub-Zero: Fool. That's when Johnny surrounded him by flying around him, trying to burn him to death, Sub-Zero then started to get frosted. Johnny saw this and flew back 20 steps. He then flew right through the ice statue which shatters. Johnny then started to get bored, As he knows he escaped. He walked away unaware with what is gonna hit him. He then realised he was frozen completely. When frozen, he noticed Sub-Zero on the left of him, Forming an axe. Sub-Zero: Goodbye. Sub-Zero then raised his axe and decapitated Johnny's head from his body. He then grabbed his head and shattered it by punching through it's back. Sub-Zero: Feel the chill of despair. K.O Sub-Zero is seen in the Lin Kuei temple meditating. Human Torch's remains are still their being laughed at by Doctor Doom. Conclusion Boomstick: FROSTY! Wiz: Both combatant's did best each other in this fight, and with their powers, This was a battle of Fire and Ice. But in comparison to the two it was Sub-Zero who had the strength, skills, weapons and durability to take down Johnny Storm. Johnny may have been able to defeat Doctor Doom who is probably superior to anyone Kuai Liang has faced, But that was because of help from other members of the Fantastic 4 who gave him all of their powers, While Sub-Zero was able to take on combatants like Scorpion who is fast enough to dodge Raiden's lightning, And remember lightning is 1/3 times the speed of light Boomstick: Heck, Sub-Zero is way stronger as he like we said is able to rip the spine out of a human easier and even is strong enough to shatter titanium with a single chop with his bare hands, Sure every Mortal Kombat character with a K can do that, But it is still mentionable. Wiz: Human Torch may be faster at traveling speed, But that won't matter since Sub-Zero has better reaction speed as he was able to dodge two of Kano's lasers. Which go at 879655.5 speed. He even kept up with Kabal who is the fastest combatant who has super speed, He is so fast that he makes his opponent's dizzy if running past them, Just like that. Boomstick: Sub-Zero's ice powers are way more useful too as he was able to shatter a large building by freezing it and destroying it by punching. Damn, Human Torch is strong but he is more cabable with speed than he is for strength. And also Sub-Zero is way more durable, Being able to still fight after breaking his own bones from other fighters and even survived being blown up by a powerful spell from Quan Chi, leaving only his vital organs. Johnny may have been able to survive being dropped by Silver Surfer from the sky, But he used his flight to protect himself from the injury, Looks like Human Torch's lights wen't out. Wiz: The Winner is, Sub-Zero. Alternate Ending Johnny punches Sub-Zero in the face, then flew in the sky and crashed into him. Creating a hole in the center. Johnny: That was fire. And also... Sub-Zero’s body is seen burning on the floor. Polls Who will you be rooting for? Sub-Zero Human Torch Both Who would win? Sub-Zero Human Torch Tie Did you agree with the results? Yes No A little bit Likely not Idk On a scale of 1-5, how would you rate this battle. 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome